Naruto: Sage of the Infinite Dragons
by Shisui Uchiha Of The Shushin
Summary: In Konoha there is a boy despised for his power and of course his internal partner the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Kurama, or Nine Tailed Fox. But due to his uncanny talent to make foes into allies, that hated life he once knew is soon to be a part of past. And added note in this story when Naruto reached age of 10 he was told by the third hokage about his parents and thus given the Nam


Naruto: The Sage of Infinite Dragons

CH.1: love and a new beginning

**Summary: In Konoha there is a boy despised for his power and of course his internal partner the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Kurama, or Nine Tailed Fox. But due to his uncanny talent to make foes into allies, that hated life he once knew is soon to be a part of past. And added note in this story when Naruto reached age of 10 he was told by the third hokage about his parents and thus given the Namikaze estate and the family fortune.**

**Naruto: age: 14**

**Ino: age: 13**

**Sakura: age: 13**

**Sasuke: age: 14**

**Abutoki Uzumaki (Fem OC): age: 12**

**Plus in this FanFic Naruto will grow and mature.**

"Speech" normal

"_Thoughts" italic_

"_**Inner self" bold italics**_

"**Kurama" bold**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Naruto's Pov)

"_**My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I have tried to pass the academy for the last two year, but failed every time"**_ said a depressed boy's inner self as he swung on the swings outside the village's ninja academy. I thought of my recent encounter with a certain peer.

As he thought he didn't notice that he was being watched by a girl as she held her chest right where her heart was "damn it why are you always alone huh, I love you." She began to cry as she thought of how she loved the knucklehead in front of her and cried harder as she saw him cry to himself and fall off the swing.

"Why I do always do this to myself" I said before I heard some crying coming from a nearby bush. I sneaked up to the bush to see 'her' the girl of my dreams crying "Ino-Chan why are you crying a girl as pretty as you shouldn't cry."

Ino turned around to see 'her' school crush "N-Naruto-kun w-what are you doing here after school all alone" asked a sobbing Ino. She turned away to hide her blush after hearing 'her Naruto-kun' call her pretty.

"Ino that didn't answer my question, so why are you crying out here and why are you hiding?"

"Please Naru-kun hold me I need someone to make stop with my crying and then I'll tell you" said a distressed and still crying Ino.

They held each other for what seemed like forever. "Thanks Naru-kun you really helped and as of to why I was crying is because I can't stand seeing you all alone here" said a sobbing Ino as she let a torrent of tears hit Naruto's shirt.

"Ino-Chan don't worry I only come here to be alone to see if someone, anyone will come and play with me and be my friend" said Naruto in a calm and sincere voice that caused Ino to shudder and stop crying. "Plus if I wanted to be alone I would play on my swing set at home and keep myself away from here and all its neglect."

"Then why don't you stay home and just ask people to come and play with you at home where you're mom and dad can help you if you cry?" asked a concerned Ino but then noticed how the mention of parents made Naruto hold her closer and cry. "Naruto did I say something wrong?" asked Ino while rubbing Naruto's back to soothe his crying.

"Ino-Chan I never knew my parents I've lived with the pervert Jiraiya in my family's estate." Said a now more controlled Naruto with tears staining his face. Ino looked at the distraught boy and almost as if it were instinct she grabbed his cheeks and kissed him with passion and other various emotions, but then remembered who she was kissing and pulled away.

"Sorry Naruto-kun I didn't mean to" tried to say an embarrassed, but was soon held in another kiss by her fellow blond. "Why did you kiss me Naruto-kun?" asked a nervous Ino with a bit of longing mixed in her voice.

"Because Ino-Chan I like you and well you kissed me first so I thought I'd return the favor. Why Ino-Chan was I bad or was I not supposed to?" asked a fearful Naruto as he remembered what happened to Kiba the day before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

(Flashback)

Kiba and Ino sat across from each other during a trust test. But then Iruka-sensei told the class to stand up and do a couple of trust fall exercises and they did. But a certain horny genin named Kiba got the idea to grab Ino's breast as she fell.

"Kiba WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT TRYING TO GRAB MY BOOBS" yelled a furious kinoichi as she pulled out a kunai and threatened to castrate him.

"Ino call down I'm sorry, but please no more bitching - shit did I say that out loud." Said the feral kid as Ino jumped and landed on him only to do something worse than death.

She shoved the kunai up his ass only hear "oohhhhh" from all the kids in the class and then as she got up she picked him up and let fall on the kunai and she then kicked him in his jewels. As she finished she ran out of the class room crying up a storm, as the girls in class ran to calm her crying.

(Flashback ended)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

He waited to get the same treatment but it never came instead he was pulled into another kiss. But as he melted into the kiss he felt her mouth open and her tongue attack his. He soon fought back making Ino moan a bit into the kiss. But the moment didn't last as Abutoki, Naruto's younger sister, tackled Naruto and hit him in the groin.

"_That brat is killing my future sons and daughters, she will pay nobody takes my babies from Me." _Thought apissed Ino **"**_**NOBODY HITS THOSE JEWELS UNLESS IT'S ME OR MY CUNT"**_ yelled Ino's inner self as a wave of killer intent flowed from her scaring Abutoki and Naruto to death. "Hey Abutoki, why did you hit Naruto-kun just now?" asked Ino with her killer intent levels rising each second an answer was not given.

"well Ino-sama he took my candy stash in the morning, because he said that im already bitchy and violent like Sakura so that was my revenge." Said Abutoki almost with a bit of confidence and pride but that was still over shadowed by the fear.

"Well, Abutoki you do know that if he goes sterile the Uzumaki clan dies away. And we wouldn't want that would we, now would we?" ranted Ino with a massive killer intent that would make Pein piss himself and cry in a corner. And the only the thing she saw was Abutoki shushin out of there like if she was dying from a panic attack.

"Ino-Chan thanks but don't do that again, because now she won't sleep by herself, like the time she saw Sasuke try and climb into the hot springs to help Jiraiya with his research" said Naruto as he chuckled at that day's events and how the perv and the emo ended up in the hospital after Abutoki threw kunai at their privates.

"Ok Naruto-kun but I thought our future for kids was lost… err… I mean your future for kids." Blurted out Ino only blush a crimson red at her own words._ "Damn damn damn did I say that out loud"_ thought Ino mentally kicking herself. _**"Hey its ok that's what you were thinking and plus I can't blame you for thinking that I might've yelled it from the hokage monument" **_said Ino's inner self with a crimson blush.

"Well Ino I personally wouldn't mind having kids with you as long as they're ours. Well Ino-Chan I got to go to kill Abutoki and paint bomb her room. Ok, and hey maybe we could go to Ichiraku's later." Said Naruto with a foxy grin which spread from ear to ear.

"Sure Naruto-kun what time do want meet up?" asked Ino with a slight stutter.

"How about tonight at 6 near the park at the pond?" asked Naruto with full confidence.

"Ok Naruto it's a date" and with that they ran in the respective direction of their homes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

**Othello: well that was first chapter hahaha, Ino a pervert**

**Naruto: hey wtf why did you stop**

**Othello: cuz dobe it's my story**

**Naruto: but it was about to get good I was going to wear my new wardrobe**

**Othello: shut up dobe or else I'll make Sasuke rape you**

**Naruto: you wouldn't**

**Othello: try me teme (killer intent flowing freely)**

**Naruto: eep **

**Othello: hope u follow the story and im planning on continuing my other Pokémon stories this month**

**Naruto: (fetile position) no rape Sasuke no rape Sasuke **

**Othello: Ino drag Naruto into the broom closet **

**Ino: (evil smirk forming) with pleasure**

**Othello: ok so rest and wait for next chapter**

**Naruto: oh god yes Ino don't stop**

**Othello: ok **_**(shut the fuck up no jutsu) bye **_

**Othello: remember follow and comment and Naruto or any of its characters don't belong to me so don't bull shit me ok **


End file.
